As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system such as a blade server can include a converged backplane that can support a common drive connector interface for a number of different kinds of storage drives. For example, the backplane of the blade server can connect to a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) drive, a serial attached small computer system interface (SAS) drive, a peripheral connector interface express (PCIe) solid state drive, or the like. When a drive is inserted into a slot of the blade server, the drive can be connected to a backplane chipset or to a controller associated with the slot to provide communication between the drive and the other components of the blade server.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.